To Predict The Future, It's Best To Invent It
To Predict The Future, It's Best To Invent It is a promotional-only 4-CD compilation album featuring Duran Duran, released by Virgin Records on 1 June 1994. About the album This is a sampler album featuring songs by various artists, compiled from Virgin Records extensive music catalogue. The compilation includes Duran Duran's "Out of My Mind", a song from the soundtrack of The Saint. This song marked the first time a Duran Duran track had been released on a label other than EMI/Parlophone (or EMI subsidiaries Capitol/Harvest for North America). "1979" by The Smashing Pumpkins is also included, a song available as a live version on Transmission which features Simon Le Bon. Track listing CD 1 #"That's The Way Love Goes" - Janet Jackson #"Blue" - Verve #"Something Beautiful" / "I Don't Wanna Fight" - Tina Turner #"1979" / "Today" - The Smashing Pumpkins #"The Way U Do The Things U Do" / "Can't Help Falling In Love" - UB40 #"Low" - Cracker #"Oh Carolina" - Shaggy #"Don't Take That Attitude To Your Grave" - Ben Harper #"Love Is Strong" - The Rolling Stones #"I Seen A Man Die (I Never Seen A Man Cry)" - Scarface #"Unfinished Sympathy" / "Protection" - Massive Attack #"Fools Shine On" - Brother Cane #"I Got 5 On It" / "Luniz" - Michael Marshall #"Boombastic" - Shaggy #"Close To You" / That Girl" - Maxi Priest #"Just Between U & Me" - DC Talk CD 2 #"Ready or Not" / "After 7" / "Back 2 Life" - Soul II Soul #"Caron Wheeler" / "Still Got The Blues" - Gary Moore #"Candy" - Iggy Pop #"La Raza" / "Kid Frost" / "That Is Why" - Jellyfish #"I Touch Myself" - Divinyls #"Sadeness" - Enigma #"It Ain't Over 'Til It's Over" - Lenny Kravitz #"Mustt Mustt" - Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan #"Seattle" - P.I.L. #"I'm Too Sexy" - Right Said Fred #"Trout" - Neneh Cherry #"Let Love Rule" / "Are Ugonna Go My Way" - Lenny Kravitz CD 3 #"(I Just) Died In Your Arms" - Cutting Crew #"Heart & Soul" - T'Pau #"Mary's Prayer" - Danny Wilson #"Heroine" - Sinead O'Connor #"The Edge" / "Sentimental Hygiene" - W Zevon #"Orpheus" - David Sylvian #"Shattered Dreams" - Johnny Hates Jazz #"Tomorrow People" - Zyggy Marley #"Eye of Fatima" - Camper van Beethoven #"Roll With It" - Steve Winwood #"Straight Up" - Paula Abdul #"Holding On The Earth" - Sam Phillips #"Happy Ever After" - Julia Fordham #"Struggle" - K Richards #"You Got It" - Roy Orbison #"See A Little Light" - Bob Mould #"Buffalo Stance" - Neneh Cherry #"Shakin' The Tree" - Peter Gabriel CD 4 #"Song 2" - Blur #"Da Funk Daft Punk" / "Say You'll Be There" - Spice Girls #"Underground" - Sneaker Pimps #"Sara Smile" / "After 7" / "TNT 4 The Brain" - Enigma #"Hearts Filthy Lesson" / "Dead Man Walking" - David Bowie #"Game Over" - Scarface #"Out of My Mind" - Duran Duran #"Jesus Freak" / "Colored People" - DC Talk #"Crosseyed" - Brendan Benson #"Plastica" - Silver Jet #"It All Went Down The Drain" - Bob Scaggs #"Dimples" - JL Hooker #"I Blew Up The US" - The Boneshakers #"Keep It On The Real" - 3x Krazy Category:Promotional only albums Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums